1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to bicycle pedals and more specifically it relates to a bicycle pedal range adjusting device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous bicycle pedals have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be connected to drive systems in which the pedals are used to operate crank assemblies in the drive systems. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.